


All For You

by Shimmy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmy/pseuds/Shimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was beyond frustrated.  Trapped in a body that could only do so much, and holding the knowledge of the terrible fate to come.  He desperately tries to get stronger with only one goal in mind.  To protect the brother that protected him for so long, by selling his soul to the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back (Prologue Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight ramblings of a girl all too obsessed with Uchiha-cest

It was an agonizing thirteen years he endured.  From the age of five to eighteen, he kept training.  Day in and day out, growing stronger and nurturing his chakra to grow immensely.  He spent all his days abiding to _their_ whims.  The people that ordered his brother to assassinate his own clan, the people that forced his brother to endure such pain, the people that made his brother think the best solution was to have himself be named a traitor and that death was his only release all the while  always thinking of his brother, _them._ But no more, he was going to stop them before their plan could even unravel.  And if he couldn't do that, he would make damn sure that his brother wouldn't have to go through with it.  Not implying that he would replace his brother as Konoha's pawn, but he would protect his brother.  And nothing would get in his way.

It was finally the day of rebirth.  Sasuke opened the inscriptions of the scrolls he had stolen a glance from all the clans.  In a few mere minutes, the ninja from all over would close in on him.  They had realized far too late though.  Each and every time he would slip in and scribble down the hand seals necessary and the preparations required.  Every head was notified of the disturbance of the scroll's safety but none of them informed the other country.  They held far too much pride for that and wasted time trying to track down the source of the disorder.  By that time, Sasuke escaped the country.  Finally, the countries put their heads together and realized that the perpetrator was after one thing only, the same thing Orochimaru had wanted; eternal life.  Well, technically speaking.  In theory, if the jutsu was preformed correctly, one would continue being reborn as their younger self again and again but retain their thoughts.  However, when Orochimaru attempted this, it back lashed and left him weak for twenty years.  Sasuke didn't have time to wait around another twenty years, if this intended to work, it had to, _now_!

He scanned the preparations once again, and breathed heavy.  _It was ready._

The root of a tree was placed on the far east of the circle, representing the youth he needed to return to.  A lock of his hair was in the far north of the circle, representing the body his mind needed to locate.  A candle was placed in the far west, to make sure the circle and his writings would be destroyed once the jutsu had been complete.  And he placed one last thing to the far south of the circle.  A letter sealed in a white envelope.

There they were, time, place, destruction, and memory.  He sat down in the middle of the circle and preformed the necessary hand seals.  The circle beneath him glowed red.

"Why, should we grant you this wish human?"  The question was more of an order, demanding an answer from whoever dared wake its slumber.  The sudden voice caused Sasuke to be startled but answer back firmly.

"I need to go back, back to when I was 5, maybe 4, just back!"  Sasuke answered, his voice starting to tremble from the pressure exerted.

"Of course you do everyone does," The voice spoke unamused, "What, do you want eternal youth as well?"

"NO!  You can kill me as soon as my mission is complete!"  Sasuke assured this rose curiosity in the demon's mind.    

"I would love to, but you see, this time traveling thing causes everyone to cease to exist _here._ ''  The demon then cackled, "I would be gone too, _poof_!"

"I need to get back!"  Sasuke could hear the banging on the doors now, _Shit, they came here so fast._ "Please!"  He then added, trying out all his options.

"Hmm, no.'' The demon spat, but soon added, "People come to me for eternal life, why do you offer yours?"

"Because I need to protect someone I hold dear!"  Sasuke called out, his urgency rapidly increasing with each knock.  He had placed a slew of genjutsu and protection seals but even those wouldn't last too long.

"...Then bargain me this."  The demon snickered before grasping Sasuke's chin.  "Give me a kiss."

"..Wha-" Before Sasuke could respond, the demon stuck his lips against his own, gnawing and lapping his mouth.  He leaned back with a triumphant smirk,

"Alright here you go then!"  The demon activated the final part of the jutsu and Sasuke felt his head ring to the point he was sure this was worse than the Hyuuga seal.

* * *

 

 _"Hey, I think it's about time you wake up know, the whole clan's wondering why you ain't crying."_   Sasuke gasped for air and prepared to retaliate to that remark but all he could make out was a high pitched cry.   _W-what?!_ He looked up to see the dark eyes of his mother holding him.  He stopped crying in an instant and everything flew back at him.

He was back, a bit too far back but back none the less.

_"You never specified what age you know."  The demon chuckled._

_I did so!  I said, and I quote, wait... Why are you here?!_ Sasuke started crying again, well not his mind Sasuke but baby Sasuke.  The little baby's head was in so much pain that the thing thought his head would split open.  Two very powerful strings of thoughts where stuffed inside a baby. 

_"Oh, that's because, I kissed you." The demon replied curtly, he now had his attention placed on the little baby that was in his mental state.  "Yo're going to have to kill him you know."_

_"What?"  Sasuke, the older one, replied dumbfounded.  He started at his younger self, only born minutes ago, still crying at the cold world._

_"We can barely fit us in here, so three thoughts' not going to cut it for us." The demon stared at the boy, almost sadly, almost._

_"Why would I?!"  Sasuke went and cradled himself.  He stared down at his little zero year old self._

_"Because, I said so."  The demon bit back, baring his fangs.  "Besides, do you really want him knowing what he'll go through?"  Then the demon stepped closer, "What he'll make his own brother go through?"_

_"Now?!"  Sasuke countered, "He's barely thinking anything!"_

_"Suit yourself, it's only going to hurt more when you grow attached to him, it'll be like unwanted suicide.''  The demon waved his hands in indifference._

_Sasuke looked at his family and his breathe hitched when he saw his older brother stareing at the baby- himself.  He gently plucked the infant from his mother and brought him to his arms.  Sasuke wanted so much to hug him, to cherish him, to kiss him, to love him, to-_

_"Woah there, am I feeling lust from a baby?"  The demon snickered._

_"Shut it!'' Sasuke warned, he froze when he felt a hand on his cheek._

_"Now now, I can't have you ordering your master around like that now can I?"  The demon shoved the mental infant away and yanked back Sasuke's hair to force his face to meet his.  "Remember here, I'm doing you a favor, so why don't you just behave."  He hissed, licking the pale skin of the Uchiha.  At this he shuddered, but nodded hesitantly at the inkling that the chance to save his dear brother would be taken away._

_"Now then, let's put away this baby."  He tossed the infant into a door that sealed shut and disappeared just as it had appeared.  Sasuke reached out for it when his hand was grasped and pulled in.  His face landed onto something hard, and cold._

_"Don't worry babe, I only put him into a separate part of your mind so he doesn't grow up too quickly."  Sasuke looked up to see an older man, with most of his face covered with bandages and the few loose spots allowing long black hair to spew out._

_"What are you going to do to me?"  Sasuke spoke, a chill was shooting through his spine with each word._

_"You see, you'll have five years maximum to kill it, "He thumbed in the direction the infant was thrown in, "Or else it makes things difficult."_

_"...And why would I ever do that?"  Sasuke shuddered; the man was sliding his hands around his waist and hooked him close._

_"Like I said, I provide favors."  He then leaned down and whispered, "Like power."_

_Sasuke's head shot up at that, his eyes squinted at the mention of the power he desperately needed in a baby's body._

_"I can also make it so that maybe we won't have to kill that little bugger."  He was playing mind games with him, he would feel it.  Telling him he has to kill his younger self's mind, then telling him he doesn't have to.  Saying he has to abide by his whims when he can wish him away in five years time.  Then saying he'll provide favors for what?  Lies!?_

_"Then speak the truth to me, all you've been saying has been walking around in a knot of lies."  Sasuke's head hurt, it was his head this thing was all going on in after all. He felt bad for the little body that this was going through._

_"Someone does have to kill him."  The man spoke, without any of the humor his voice held once before.  "And trust me, life gets so much easier."  He spoke as if he had the experience to back that claim up, but Sasuke didn't have the strength to argue.  He felt his conscious slipping._

_"Five years right...?"  Sasuke murmured, "We'll see again in five years..."_

_..."Wait, before you doze off..." A harsh pull on his hair made his eyes shoot open._

_"What was that for!?"  Sasuke paled when he saw a zipper right in front of his face._

_"Me providing favors for you means, you providing favors for me too._ _You know what I want."  His voice boomed, echoing in his head._

_"No!  Why would I-" His protests soon ceased at the mention of one name_

_"Itachi.''  The man purred, smirking as he shoved his crotch to the pink lips._

_Sasuke gulped at the name.  Of all the demons he could encounter, it had to be the devil.  Sasuke had the mental age of an eighteen year old with quite the bit of sexual encounters so it was no problem is the 'how' department, it was the surprise of the situation._

_"Now don't make me ask again, because maybe I'll have you locked up and witness the tragedy as it befalls on your beloved brother."  He added with a finger to the boy's chin, guiding their eyes to meet.  "Because I can do that you know."_

_Sasuke hesitated at first but it was true, he was at the whim of this demon.  He would do anything for his brother, anything.  And this was something the demon knew so well._

* * *

 

Sasuke woke up with a start.  His chubby fingers rubbed at his eyes harshly but were swatted away by rough hands.

"Don't do that.'' Were the only words said before the tall man walked away.  Tears welled up in the infant's eyes as he was then promptly cooed by his mother.

"Dear, it's expected, he's barely a month old."  She spoke in a hush scold.

"Itachi never did that."  His voice lingered in the room as she shook her head.  She went back to rocking her newborn back and forth in a calming swing.  She smiled down at the little blessing.  She had given up her first for the sake of the Clan and for Konoha, but her second?  Her second was for herself, she would baby him as much as she could, and make sure he stays a child then a ninja.  She found herself frowning at the thought as much as she welcomed it.  She really had given up on her first born, hadn't she?

Large doe eyes looked up at her and she noticed the worried look her baby shot her.  She quickly melted at the sight and went back to smiling at her baby.  He buried his head into her chest, letting the warmth and motherly scent engulf him. 

 

_"Five peaceful years, Sasuke, then your childhood will die..."_

_"At least you're saving your brother this way, right?"_

 


	2. A Mother's Cry and A Father's Dream (Prologue Part 2)

Sasuke was in the arms of his loving mother. She poked his cheeks and gave them a soft pinch.  Sasuke affectionately leaned toward her hand in response.  She smiled and giggled gently and rubbed her son's face.  He was about half a year old now, and she constantly had him by her side.  She would never leave him alone, even when it was her family.  Something about the child made her motherly instincts very alert.  Mostly though, she would admit, was because of how Itachi turned out.  She would often leave her first born with her husband because her body constantly fell ill.  She didn't want her son to get sick so she stayed in the confines of her room.  And as her husband worked in the police force, Itachi would be taken with him before he could even hold his head straight. Now she wonders if getting the flu five times a year would have been better off for Itachi.  She thought she was doing what was best, her son became so successful so young after all.  But, she never had the bond she yearned for between a mother and her son, he was a ninja that she birthed, and the connection ended there.  He acted more and more like her husband, cold, emotionless, and uninterested in anything that wasn't of priority to the clan.  She hated that, oh how she loathed them.  And she hated herself for hating her own husband and son so much.  She wanted to love them but her heart ached with each indifferent 'Good night' and 'Thank you for the meal.'  The politeness suffocated her and she wished Itachi to be just a little more like a child with every remark.  She was being selfish, and she knew her thoughts were wrong, but she just couldn't help it.

* * *

Sasuke began crawling a bit later than most children, probably because he was always cradled by his mother all the time.  But when he did, her heart flushed with pride.  She encouraged her baby to come to her and would pick him up to congratulate him when he crossed the floor.  She kissed her son and would bring him to the kitchen soon after.  Letting him try all the types of foods he wanted, spoiling his little tongue to whatever he liked.  She handmade all of his clothes, a bit dressier than what most Uchiha sons wore but she didn't care.  Her son looked adorable in his little sailor caps, and mini fedoras she would squeal.  She ignored all the complaints her husband would slip in, always comparing her baby to Itachi.  How Itachi already showed interest in blades whereas Sasuke wouldn't go near them.  He even recommended to bring Sasuke to his office and show him around, like he did with Itachi on many occasions.  At this she would simply pick up her baby and walk into the next room.  And she would always mouth, hushed so Sasuke wouldn't hear, not that he would even understand at the age, "Why don't you try being a father, and not a teacher for once."  She was disrespecting her husband and the head of the family every day she babied her child, but she wouldn't risk it.  Sasuke was her baby, and she would finally be the mother she never was.

* * *

  Sasuke was up and wobbling now, his balance was laughable but his determination shined.  He stuck by his mother, and she was more than happy to have him by her side.  He spent his time helping his mom cook food and read books with her.  He never showed a bit of attention to the scrolls his brother studied even as he was only a foot away.  His eyes where oblivious to the stacks of weaponry his father polished.  And she was beyond grateful for that.  She showed him which flowers to pick and how to arrange them in the various vases around the house.  She wouldn't admit it but she was treating her youngest like the daughter she always hoped to have.  His large doe eyes and pink pouty lips made him more feminine then other girls his age.  She grew his hair, and would tie it with a red ribbon in a neat ponytail.  Although Itachi and Sasuke twinned hair styles, somehow they looked hardly alike.  She devoted all her time to her baby, and seemed oblivious to anyone else.

* * *

Sasuke began speaking now; his grammar was, interesting to say the least.  But she noticed something she really didn't like.  Sasuke began sticking to her eldest son, more than ever.  Sasuke would have some bouts of play time with his older brother but now, he was spending more time with his brother than her.  She really didn't like that, at all.  As a mother she just smiled on and let her two sons have their fun. But it scared her.  What if Itachi would rub off on Sasuke, she would just die.  A prodigy brought nothing but pain to her heart, and two would just about kill her. She knew she was being irrational and that if anything, she should encourage her youngest to learn from his brother.  But she just couldn't bring herself to say those words, she instead would break the two apart, and guide her baby back to the gardens.  And away from the training grounds.  She would be happy with Sasuke for as long as possible.  But she was shortly interrupted from her blissful life as her husband said no more.  

* * *

Sasuke was not just a son to his mother, but a son for the father as well.  The second son, to which his first was a prodigy.  His eldest had spoiled him in standards so naturally; he expected the same from his second.  But from his birth he found so many differences between his two sons.  His wife kept a close clutch to Sasuke, refusing to do everything that made up Itachi's childhood.  Sasuke also showed no interest in the scrolls and tools he would purposely clean in front of him.  He dreamt of having another prodigy for years so he just left it up to time to correct things.  But things never seemed to fall into place.  Sasuke had belated development in every aspect; he crawled late, he walked late, he even spoke at a later age then the average.  He began arguing now, blaming his wife for the way his son was growing up.  "Not normally."  At this his wife countered, "You mean not like Itachi."  And he simply, agreed.  He didn't want another son; he wanted another Itachi, as plain as that.  And if Sasuke wasn't going to step up, well, he wasn't worthy of his father's attention.  So he simply began to ignore him, focusing all his attention on the pride of his life, Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke disappeared from his father's eyes completely.  His father would start the day greeting his wife and his first born, and refused to acknowledge Sasuke.  His wife was not happy about this.  Lately he found himself arguing with his wife over Sasuke daily.  Everything he did was a reason to start an argument.  His wife would ask Itachi to watch over Sasuke so she could talk to him about how he wasn't treating Sasuke right.  And this would cause even more commotion as he would comment on how Itachi had better things to do.  These fights grew worse and worse with each day.  After a point, his wife simply just stopped talking to him.  She reverted back to just the quiet women he first married, all bonds severed.  She kept to herself and chose instead to dedicate her life to her sons.  This also meant she would refuse any and all physical advances from her husband.  And this caused him to turn to alcohol of things.  He never truly loved the women, but he still needed a  _release_  of sorts.  He would drink out of spite.  He loathed his second son for ruining his perfect dream of two genius sons.  After all, who wants a normal kid after having such a successful one?  He spent the days before his birth bragging about how he had hit the jackpot in terms of offspring.  And Sasuke humiliated him for making his father look like a fool.

* * *

Sasuke was now fumbling around with the fundamentals of being a ninja.  His father gave him no more than a minute before he decided that he wasn't worth his time.  Sasuke was dejected, wanting the love from his father he knew he could never get.  And forced to see Itachi received all the complements and the affections of their father.  At this, his mother would rush up to him and cover him with complements and praises.  Afterwards, she would choose to ignore her husband once more and was oblivious to her first child.  The alcohol use was mild at first, only at night, and only when everyone was asleep.  But now, it was unusual to see the man without a bottle at his side.  Though he never got drunk, he was always highly irritable.  He demanded things from Sasuke that he knew weren't possible, and when he failed to do so, he would just sneer saying how worthless he was to his brother.  And then would ask Itachi to perform the task just to further his point.  The age difference was significant but the father didn't care, he hated Sasuke.  And this destructive family would continue this cycle day in and day out, until Sasuke turned five years old.  

                                         


	3. Waking Up

Five years, five years he sat still, watching his life unfold.  Sasuke smiled at the way he clung to his mother, and how he was so obsessed with her.  He also noticed many things that he didn't remember from his childhood.  Sometimes his brother would take him from his mother and carry him to the garden.  He could tell his brother was trying his hardest to distract the child from the fighting that was going on.  His brother would flick Sasuke's forehead and that would snap his attention to his older brother and forget about the fighting.  He remembered his parents having a better relationship to that of what he saw but, then again, Itachi did do a nice job of distracting him.  He felt the emotions of jealousy and anger towards his brother, and would often demand to fight against him.  Not that the way his father treated him was Itachi's fault butt at the age he wanted someone to blame.  Sasuke sighed at the way he acted, so suitable for his age but so embarrassing having to watch himself act that way.  Especially as his brother would just flick him on his forehead time and time again.  He also felt something unnerving about the way his father acted.  He would touch his brother, a bit too affectionately.  But he was the only one that noticed that.  The way his father would touch his brother's cheek and the way he would rub his brother's thigh.  But no matter how much he wanted to do something, he just couldn't control his body.  He just sat there, wanting to do so much, but able to move a muscle.

_"Are you going to do it?"  A familiar voice whispered into Sasuke's ear._

_"What the!"  Sasuke turned around to see the demon from five years ago with a little boy at his side.  Upon closer inspection, the little boy turned out to be him.  It must have been the baby that the demon locked up in that room when they first met.  He glared at the demon, not willing to do the deed._

_"Why should I?!"  Sasuke watched carefully, making sure the demon wouldn't do anything to his other self.  The demon merely scoffed and pushed the little boy to Sasuke._

_"Because, you can't use your body unless that kid's gone."  He said as matter of factly.  "I told a while ago, five years is the maximum time I'm going to give you."  Sasuke gripped the little version of him with his hands, then pulled him in closer as he wrapped a protective arm around him._

_"Why is the maximum life span of this child five years?"  Sasuke asked, half curious and half trying to buy time._

_"Why must I explain everything dear?"  The demon spoke, annoyance evident in his voice.  "Because, this is the time where you can change your brother's fate."_  

_"What...?"  Sasuke was beyond confused, and afraid._

_"Look at me."  The demon spoke, stern and fully annoyed.  There was even a slight slur to his speech.  Sasuke looked at him and the demon began unraveling the bandages that covered his face._

_"Father?!"  Sasuke let loose of his smaller self and lost his footing.  He dropped to the ground with a thud and stared at what was supposed to be a demon in shock.  "But, how?!"_

_"Look kid, I'm not really your dad."  His 'father' laughed, "But here's the thing."  He bent down to be face to face with Sasuke, suddenly very serious and said, "I'm your guide to this time skip.  When a demon agrees to let a human such as yourself take his mind back to the past for something like personal gain, we just sent them back you know?"  The demon spoke, as if Sasuke was comprehending anything right now.  "But, you on the other hand, you're different.  You want to change someone else's life and that takes a bit more steps.  So here you go, this is the jutsu's way of saying you're going to have to do something with this father of yours for your brother's fate.  And since you're cute, I added in a bonus for you."  The demon smiled almost sadly as he approached the child version of Sasuke._

_"W-Wait!"  Sasuke called out to him but he was too late, the demon and his younger conscious was nowhere to be found.  And he felt himself drifting, drifting...._

* * *

"Wait!!"  Sasuke flinched at the sound of his voice.  It was high pitched and gentle, and definitely not his, right?  He looked around and sure enough, he was the only one in the room.  Sasuke sighed, how he managed to pull off such a girly voice at eighteen was beyond him and he rubbed his forehead.  He paused when he saw his hand though and almost screamed.  It was tiny, soft, and still had baby fat on them.  Sasuke jumped up with a start and everything came back to him.  The demon that looked like his father, the disappearance of his younger self and the meaning behind the words he last heard.  What was so important about today, and why was his father such an important factor?  As Sasuke was thinking through these unresolved questions he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him.

"What is it that made you scream little brother?"  He looked up to see his brother come pick him up and touch his nose.  "Did you fall asleep here while playing and have a bad dream?"  He cooed with a small smile, he carried his little brother to the nursery.  "We really need to renovate this place, it's hardly fitting for how big you're getting."  Itachi sighed and as he was about to place Sasuke into the crib.  "Mother really doesn't want you to grow up now does she?"  He chuckled softly and brushed his brother's hair out of his face with his hand.  Itachi simply stared at Sasuke and Sasuke just stared back.  Sasuke wasn't sure how to react.  He latched onto his brother's hand and leaned into it, he missed his brother and being able to touch him was something he only thought of as a dream.  Sasuke felt tears in his eyes as he remembered the last time he had touched his brother was at his deathbed.  And he killed him.  Sasuke began wailing and he couldn't help it.  May his mind be old, his body and reactions were still that of a child.  

Itachi just stared at Sasuke in shock before picking him up again.  He ran through anything he might have done to trigger such a response but was confused as he didn't do anything out of the ordinary.  Itachi patted circles on his younger brother's back and lulled him.  "There there little brother, what's making you sad?"  Sasuke only cuddled into the crook of Itachi's neck and kept sniffling.   

"Stop that."  Itachi and Sasuke froze at the voice.  Itachi turned around to face the owner of the voice, their father.

"Ah Father, I was just about to put him to bed."  Itachi spoke, still keeping a hand on Sasuke's back.

"No, you were babying him, just like  _her_."  Fugaku's face scrunched up at his mention of his wife.  He then glared at Sasuke.  "Put him in a bed, he's already five and that's pushing it."  Itachi did agree with his father that Sasuke didn't need the crib anymore but he didn't like the way his father spoke of it.  Like he was a humiliation to him.

"You know how Mother is about Sasuke."  Itachi tried to reason, he motioned to place Sasuke back into his crib when he felt a rough hand stop him.

"Why don't you let him sleep in your bed tonight?"  Fugaku said with an eerie smile.  Itachi didn't notice the vibe his father was emitting and smiled,

"That's a wonderful idea; maybe Mother will be more considering if she finds him able to sleep in a bed."  Itachi liked the idea of sleeping with his younger brother, having someone to snuggle with.  After all, Sasuke had the most adorable sleeping face and he couldn't wait to wake up and find him snuggled up to him.  Itachi smiled at the image and began to head towards his room.  He placed Sasuke on the bed and was about to go to close his bedroom door when his father stood in the doorway.  "Um, Father?"  Itachi asked, wondering why his father refused to move.

"You must be uncomfortable sleeping with your brother on such a tiny bed; you can sleep in my study tonight."  He smiled darkly and began to push his son towards his study.

"No, I'm alright.''  Itachi tried to get back to where his younger brother was but his father just shoved him harder.

"Get in my study Itachi, I won't say it again."  Fugaku spoke in a stern voice, and his face told Itachi he had no patience for anything other than what he wanted.  Internally questioning the reasoning behind this, Itachi simply abided to his father's whim and began walking to the study.  There was a bed in the study but it was only there as an accent piece.  They had a guest room next to his parents' room so he wondered why he should go all the way to the study.

Sasuke jumped from the bed and was following the pair since a while ago.  He was trailing behind them and struggling to keep up.  Fugaku was walking like he couldn't wait for something and dragged Itachi to his pace.  Sasuke groaned at his little legs and tried to close the distance.   _Taijutsu seems out of the question for now._ Sasuke thought.  _I do need to check on my chakra levels at some point though._ He added as an afterthought.  

"In you go."  Fugaku pushed Itachi in and closed the door behind him.

"Father?"  Itachi's voice was barely audible behind the doors.  "Have you been drinking..?"  

"Maybe."

"What are you-?!"  

Sasuke was hoping to dear god that the demon was just playing tricks on him.  That his father wasn't a sexual rapist, and that what was happening now was not the start of Itachi's demise.  But what else could it be?  The first encounter with the demon flashed in Sasuke's mind and the voices behind the wall were mirroring it.

"You know what I want."

"No,... Why would I?!"

"Sasuke."

"Now don't make me ask again, because maybe I'll have you locked up and witness the tragedy as it befalls on your beloved brother."  There was a small pause.  "Because I can do that you know."

Sasuke couldn't deny it any longer; this was the exact scene he was supposed to stop from happening, but how?!  And then he realized it, he realized everything.  He couldn't do anything with his body as it was right now.  But the only thing he could do was to trade places.  He was killing that conscious right now as he was opening the door.  He was going to give up his innocence for his brother.  And that part of him would die today, on his fifth birthday.  He took in a shaky breath and asked like he was oblivious to the situation right now,

"Father, brother?"  He asked, walking in like he didn't understand what was going on.  He inwardly winced as he saw his brother try to wipe his eyes without being caught; his hair was out of his pony tail and was still tangled in Fugaku's fingers.  Fugaku merely just yanked his hand away and stormed up to Sasuke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  He fumed at the child, raising his hand ready to backhand him.  At this Itachi tried rush to his brother's aide, but before he could Sasuke said something that he knew would scare Fugaku.

"Mom told me to?"  Fugaku paused and stared wide eyed at Sasuke.  Sasuke only blinked back like it was the most blatant truth that everyone should know.

"What do you mean, mom you to?"  Fugaku muttered, bringing his hand down from the air.  Itachi could only breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

"'Cus, I told her to get me some water and she asked to check on you guys."  Sasuke was lying through his teeth right now and could only hope that in his father's drunken state, he'd believe him.

"Fuck."  And he did.  "Tell her I'm taking a walk and none of you speak of this or I swear it'll hell."  He snarled and shoved Sasuke out of the way and left the house to take his 'walk'.  Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud and Itachi ran over to him.

"A-Are you o-okay?"  He spoke, his voice proved how shaken up he was but never the less put his brother first.  He sat Sasuke up and patted him on the head softly.  Sasuke stared back at his brother with sad eyes.  Itachi was about ten years old, and was still very much a child.  He ran his tiny hands down Itachi's hair and put every hair back into place.  He then just hugged him tightly and Itachi could only do the same.  Itachi then picked Sasuke up and headed for his room.  "Let's get some sleep little brother."  His voice was quiet and wasn't back to normal yet, but at least he stopped the stuttering.  Sasuke just nodded into his brother's embrace.

_Its okay brother, I'll protect you this time._

* * *

It was the next day and Sasuke woke up to a half dressed Itachi.  He just ogled his older brother as he got dressed and put his hair into a pony tail.  Itachi turned to check on his brother only to see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  

"Good morning little brother."  He smiled at the cute sight before grabbing the hem of his brother's shirt, planning on getting him dressed for the day.

"B-Brother?!"  Sasuke yelped and yanked his shirt back down, "What are you doing?"  Itachi just laughed a bit, 

"Getting you dressed, or is this a privilege only for Mother?"  Itachi joked, and continued to undress and redress a quiet Sasuke.  When he was done Sasuke couldn't help but instinctively latch onto his older brother.

"Thanks big brother!"  Sasuke smiled happily, "You're the best!"  Sasuke internally was red with embarrassment; the impulses his five year old body wanted to do and say were carried out but not without blushing.  He is after all, eighteen.

"Anything for you little brother."  Itachi smiled back, and kissed Sasuke on his forehead.  "Come on, let's get some breakfast."  Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked him to the kitchen where his mother laid out the food.

"Boys, do you know where your father went?"  She asked, not really caring where he was but annoyed at the lack of earlier notice.  Both brothers froze.  Sasuke looked up to see his brother flash emotions of confusion, anger, and terror across his facial features.  

"Ah, he said something about a walk last night!"  Sasuke chirped, squeezing his brother's hand and pulling him to the table.  This snapped Itachi back into reality and he just nodded in agreement.  The three ate their breakfast in peace, having idle chatter here and there.

"So, Itachi, I heard you're going on a trip to Kyoto tomorrow?"  Mikoto asked.  Itachi just nodded again, he knew his mother care so much more for Sasuke then him so he found it pointless to speak.  He just came to terms with it and didn't hate her for it.  It was only when his father was around that it was bad anyway.   However, Sasuke froze at the mention of this.   _Kyoto..., the trip to Kyoto!_  Sasuke just remembered that when Itachi was supposed to go on with their father.  And after the trip he  _changed._ Sasuke shuddered, he knew just one thing, he had to make his father take him to the trip instead of his brother.  But how?!  

"Sasuke deary, what are you thinking about so intensely?"  Mikoto laughed, after all, a five year old's troubles weren't anything to actually worry about.  

"Huh?"  Sasuke decided to figure that plan out later and instead try to enjoy that last normal meal he would have.  "Oh, nothing!"  Sasuke smiled at his mother and brother and happily finished breakfast.  But he knew because of the pain in the pit of his stomach, that he was scared. 

 

 


	4. Growing

Sasuke tossed and turned on the squishy children's mat.  He still had no idea of how he was going to get his father to take him instead of his brother.  His father obviously favored his brother much more than him.  Sasuke sighed and absentmindedly fiddled with his toys.  Then an idea struck him.  He probably should see how much chakra he could use.  He decided that since he wasn't getting any bright ideas for the Kyoto trip, he'd train a bit. 

Sasuke walked out to the training ground where his brother and father spent most of their day.  But of course they were both out today, Itachi went to training with other ninjas and Fugaku, well he was still taking his 'walk'.  Sasuke walked up to the various dummies and saw that they were nearing the end of their cycle.  Most of them were holed up from being impaled by multiple blades.  Some were just ash around a stick from ninjutsu techniques.

_They wouldn't notice if there's just a few more tears right?_   Sasuke thought to himself as he took a ready stance.  _How nostalgic, this is going to be fun._ Sasuke hadn't trained in what seemed like forever and licked his lips in anticipation.  He did a test kick and frowned when he felt how weak and slow it was.  To put it bluntly, his hand to hand combat sucked.  He knew how to execute moves but his body wouldn't listen to him just yet.  _I'm going to have to start from day one, aren't I?_ At least he knew how to train though, he added as an afterthought. 

He hoped that his chakra would be a bit more willing to go along with what he wanted to do.  He breathed in a deep inhale of air, andlet what he hoped to be fire.  And before he knew it, three of the dummies had caught on fire.  Sasuke jumped back as he didn't expect anything to happen.  He just stared at the burning dummies and back at his hands.  _I wasn't even trying that time._ Of course in his older body, a 'wasn't even trying' fire jutsu would have burned the whole training ground down but still, he didn't expect such power from a five year old body. 

Then suddenly, with a pained groan he fell on his knees.  His throat burned and he coughed violently until he saw stars.   _Ah so it seems I have taken a considerable amount of chakra with me in the transition.  But my body can't handle it just yet._ Sasuke frowned as he knew before he could try experimenting more with ninjutsu or genjustu, he would have to train up in taijutsu.  Then another idea struck him but it took all of his reasoning to push it off till his body was stronger.  _My sharingan._

But he reluctantly decided to save that for another day and cleaned up the remains of what he burnt.  He sighed and plopped onto his back and stared at the sky.  _Great, I'm back to thinking about that stupid Kyoto trip._  Sasuke couldn't help but shudder, something was off about that trip and he could feel it.  All he could remember was his brother became less, social after that day.  And the brother he remembered as the polite and very reserved person began after that trip.  And not only that, but Itachi became so, _cold._

"Sasuke?!"  He turned his head to see his mother staring wide eyed at him.  "Baby, why are you over there?"  She ran up to him, picked him up and starting walking back into the house.  "You're going to train later with your father and brother, so don't tire yourself out honey."  She frowned, that was a half true statement.  It was true that the three males of the family would train before dinner so naturally Sasuke shouldn't tire himself out.  But at the same time, she hated how it was starting again.  Her baby was learning how to kill and fight instead of playing with her in the kitchen.  She knew she couldn't stop the development but she still didn't like it.

"Mom, but I-"  Sasuke stopped himself when he saw the look on his mothers face.  He decided to save training until later and instead snuggled into his mom's hair.  After all, he knew how to get better so he wouldn't have to force himself to do a bunch of unnecessary 'training' that his younger self used to do.  ''I want to help cook lunch!"  Sasuke spoke, knowing this would make his mother happy again.  And like a cue, she smiled at her son and said,

"Of course dear!"  She happily brought her youngest into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter.  She handed him a bowl of vegetables and asked him to pick out the ones he would want to eat.  Honestly, this woman spoiled her son too much.  But this love was something Sasuke had missed for so long.  He just shook his head and said he liked all of them.  "Really?"  Mikoto looked at her son quizzically and Sasuke nodded back in response.  "Look at you, being so grown up and taking care of your health!"  She giggled and ruffled his hair.  She continued asking her son what he would like to eat and he would usually say 'all in' to the ingredients, minus the natto.  He really didn't like natto.  She just smiled and said 'okay' to her son and would ask him to help make the rice balls or get the lunch boxes out.

When the two were finished she brought Sasuke to the window.  The pair often did this because Sasuke love the sight of the village.

"Hey mom?"  Sasuke asked, a rice ball in hand.

"Yes my dear?"  She responded, smiling at how cute her son was.  Sasuke decided to finish his food before continuing and she just looked lovingly at him.

"When will I go to school?"  Sasuke remembered he entered the school year late because of the massacre of his clan.  His heart clenched at the thought of his mother lying dead in front of him like she was many years ago.  But age seemed to slip his memory.

"When you're six years old, just like your brother."  His mom replied curtly.  She couldn't help it, she really didn't want her baby to go away.

"Oh."  Was Sasuke's response.

"Why do you ask?"  Mikoto asked her son nervously, hoping that she was just being paranoid.

"I want to catch up to my brother."  Sasuke smiled back, and he had too.  How could he protect his brother when he couldn't even be his equal?

"Oh honey, you're five years apart!"  She chuckled, "It's normal for him to be a bit better than you are."

"That shouldn't stop him."  Sasuke froze at the voice.  He didn't feel his presence and his mother didn't either.  The pair turned around to see an angry faced Fugaku. 

"Where have you been, you've been out on a walk for," she glanced at the clock then back at her husband, "thirteen hours?" 

"I was just getting the preparations finalized for Itachi's trip."  He simply stated and then he wagged his finger at Sasuke.  "Come, its training time."

"Dear!"  Mikoto squeezed her hold around Sasuke but, Sasuke managed to climb out of her hold and back onto the floor.

"Mikoto."  Fugaku spat, "It's time he has some one-on-one training if he wants to amount to anything his brother is."  He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him to the training grounds. 

"But he isn't ready for _your_ training regime!"  Fugaku ignored his wife and continued to the field.

Mikoto cried out in frustration as she ran to get the first aid kit.  Her husband used to do this with Itachi all the time and even her prodigy son would come back into the house with blood on his body.  Fugaku meant to fight Sasuke and she shook in worry.  But as a wife she couldn't step in.  She gripped the handle in anger.  But as a mother she has too.  With determination rising with each step, she ran up to the pair, intending to snatch up her baby and bring him back to the safety of her arms. 

Sasuke noticed his mom making her was towards him and one look from his father made him sure that wouldn't be a good idea.  His father still smelled of alcohol, if anything, it was stronger than before.  He never wanted anything to do with Sasuke and this sudden 'training' probably meant another way for his father to release his pent up anger.  Sasuke tried to smile and called out to his mom, "Watch me okay?" 

Mikoto stopped in her tracks.  What was she to do, humiliate her son when he finally got some time with his father?  But she felt as if something was horribly off with this whole situation.  She bit back her need to grab her child and nervously waved back at Sasuke, hiding the first aid kit behind her skirt.  She didn't know what to do.

"So, father?"  Sasuke chanced, and all he got was a grunt and a shove forward.  Fugaku just stood there before he disappeared from Sasuke's view.  Now, Sasuke wasn't supposed to be able to see him and he wasn't about to risk using sharingan, but he could feel him.  He tried to duck as fast as he could, he felt his father's hand knick the top of his head but no serious damage had been done.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke in wonder, "Lucky shot."  He murmured before going to strike again.  Sasuke couldn't dodge him this time so he spread his stance and got ready to try and block the kick.  The force of the impact made his arms numb with pain, but he held his ground.  Fugaku then shifted around to kick again with his other leg when Sasuke's tiny hand slid under his calf.  Sasuke exerted some pressure guided his father's leg away from his face and slipped past his father.  Fugaku should have simply just punched the child but he just stopped.  He turned to look at Sasuke.  _When did he?_   Fugaku had no time to finish that thought because Sasuke was running to his father ready to continue the fight. 

Sasuke swung his left leg and was promptly caught by his father.  He then turned to kick with his right leg and was caught again.  He smirked and did the same move he did to his old teacher, and swerved around to take a punch at the stomach.  Fugaku had to block with his shin but then had to throw Sasuke off if he wanted to keep his balance.  Sasuke landed a couple feet away from his father but instead of planting his feet down, he fell.  A sharp ache filled Sasuke's body, _Shit, did I overdo it?_

Fugaku was also seemed just about done with the fight.  He had planned on throwing the kid around to vent some stress but instead got a fight.  He just sneered and walked back into the house.  Once he was out of view, Mikoto ran to her son and threw her arms around him.

"Honey, that was amazing!"  She squeezed him and couldn't help but cry.  Her worst fears were coming true; her baby was becoming a ninja.  She had hoped that maybe Sasuke would be a not so good ninja and would just do some simple police work.  But when she saw him fight she knew, he'd walk the same path Itachi had and become a profession ninja.  And she couldn't bring herself to accept that.  But she had to pretend to be happy but she didn't have to pretend to be proud.  Her selfish thoughts tied up last night.  No matter how much she wanted her baby to stay her baby, it wasn't possible.  She knew this when she was her two boys in bed together.  And it was only further finalized with today's spar.  She could only support him, because that's what mothers do.

* * *

At the dinner table, it was evident that Fugaku was beyond annoyed.  Itachi was barely listening to any of his requests of passing the food.  The whole meal was tense and the only people talking were Sasuke and his wife.  He glared at his second with irritation and took another swig of alcohol. 

Mikoto just frowned, disapproving her husband's drinking in front of her kids.  Lately, her husband was acting strange, and so was her eldest.  What had happened last night?  But before she could continue thinking the smiling face of Sasuke brought her back.  She fed him some of the meat from her plate and smiled back.  She knew if anything happened to her angel, she would die.

* * *

Sasuke was at the door of the study.  He had planned out what he was going to say over and over but now, those words seemed to escape his mind.  He was fully aware of what was going to happen.  He took a shaky hand and knocked timidly on the door.  There was no response but the lights were on.  Sasuke realized that his father was ignoring him.

"Father, please open the door."  Sasuke said it; there was no going back now.  He heard a sigh of annoyance before he shoves the door open in a fast swing.  And it caused Sasuke to jump back with a yelp.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you decided to waste my time."  Fugaku spat at him. 

_Come on Sasuke, you rehearsed this so many times, don't screw up now._

"I did well today right Father?"  Sasuke tried smiling at the towering man.  Fugaku just let out a short laugh.

"You're nothing compared to your brother, but at least you aren't a complete piece of trash."  He sneered and started to close the door.

"W-Wait, I was um, wondering if I could do it too."  Sasuke's voice shook and he kept repeating in his head that it was either him or his brother and his brother wasn't an option.  Fugaku had a look on his face saying; 'Do what?' on his face.  _Come on Sasuke, it's not like you haven't done things like that before._ It was true; Sasuke was by no means a virgin but the fact that he was going to do it with his father disturbed him.  But he was in a child's body and every cell was telling him to run away.  "The game you and brother were playing last time."  Sasuke managed to whisper out.

"Why would I-" And an idea struck Fugaku.  If he took Sasuke instead, he wouldn't have to worry about complications with the plan later on.  After all, Itachi was a valuable asset to the plan.  Even today Itachi failed to follow orders and this bothered Fugaku.  He took a good look over Sasuke's body and he was taken aback at how his son actually looked.  He never took any notice to his youngest but after today's spar, he was forced to see how Sasuke's body moved and the innocent facial features.  He may lack in everything compared to Itachi, but he did look a bit better.   _Maybe he'll have some use after all._ He smirked and that sent a shudder down Sasuke's body.  Sasuke knew what this meant and he just forced a smile.

"Alright, let's play that game."  Fugaku stepped aside and let Sasuke walk into the room.  And with a 'click', he locked the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, I'm not satisfied with my writing skills at all and would greatly appreciate reviews to help myself improve!


End file.
